


Stars

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Stars seemed nearer when I was a lad.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old drabble written in 2005.
> 
> In loving memory of James Doohan: March 3, 1920 - July 20, 2005. Safe journey home to the stars, Scotty. You will be missed.

~*~

  


Stars seemed nearer when I was a lad. I remember lying there in the tall grass, of a summer's evening, safely tucked beneath the blanket of the sky. I needed but reach up a hand, just stretch a little farther, and I knew a fistful of those distant diamonds would glitter in my palm.

I've traveled far since those long ago, innocent days. I've seen a lot of things a man should never see. I've seen beauty beyond words.

I never touched a star, but I came so close it didn't matter: I made love to you, beneath those stars.


End file.
